ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlefield: Civil War
Battlefield: Civil War is the Battlefield game in 2024. Unlike other entries to the series, it is set before the 1900s, meaning there are little to no land or air vehicles present in the game. It is very infantry focused and is smaller than previous entries. Because of the low number of vehicles and factions, many more maps are present in the base game than other titles. The game stands out with much more gore and blood than other entries. With a more realistic medic system reflecting the horrors of field hospitals, dismemberment and mutilation are common sights. © Valeyard6282 2018. War StoriesCategory:Video Games New York Draft Riots This War Story is the tutorial. The player will become a Union soldier, accompanied by other soldiers, who's assignment will be to shoot the rioters. The rioters are trying to burn the city and you are taught how to shoot them, bayonet them, and throw grenades at them. The soldiers split up and hunt rioters in the alleys and streets. There are mangled corpses everywhere and lynched minorities. You are supplied with a Springfield M1863 Bayonet muzzle-loader, a Colt Navy Factory, a Ketchum Grenade, and a Bowie Knife. All the weapons you initially receive in the tutorial are weapons and gadgets automatically unlocked for the Infantry Class. Pickett's Charge This War Story takes place during Gettysburg and has you take the role of a Confederate Runner named Sam. You have to deliver messages to Confederate generals on the battlefield and generals behind friendly lines. You arrive back on the front and are needed desperately to fight. You are given a rifle on top of your pistol and you and the rest of the army bayonet charge up Cemetery Ridge and fight brutally in the muddy trenches against the Union forces. Fast Track This War Story has the player assume the role of a Confederate cavalryman named James. James and his unit have been ordered by Stonewall Jackson to sack and capture a Union train heading straight for Richmond- the capital of the Confederacy. Little does James know that the train is a Trojan Horse, leading the Confederate cavalry divisions to the meeting point of a convoy of armored trains, built for war. James and his men must get back to camp before an army of Confederate soldiers follows into the Union trap, however; the trains have another idea. The Survivalist ''' This War Story has the player assume the role of a Union balloon-man, paired with another soldier to use their balloon for recon on the Confederate positions in the Henrico County forests in Virginia. After taking notes and gaining valuable information on Confederate munitions and plans, the recon balloon is shot out of the sky, and the player- Edward- lands in a tall tree and falls to the ground. Stranded deep behind enemy lines, armed with only a knife, Edward must get to a friendly position- alive. '''The Grand Defense This War Story has the player assume the role of a Union African-American soldier, within an all-black regiment, tasked with defending retreating Union forces at Olustee, only to be forced to hold off massive waves of Confederate forces. Total War This War Story has the player become a Union soldier named George- under General Sheridan- who's unit is tasked with entering Total War against the Confederacy. The unit is ordered to tear apart and melt the railroad lines and burn crops. The unit burns towns, plantations, and destroys Confederate field guns and other artillery. They face Southern civilians- angered by the burning of their town- and they fight back against the Union. Lone Wolf This War Story has the player be a Union Army of the Potomac soldier at Gettysburg. Stationed at Cemetery Ridge, soldier Charlie, is ordered to lay low as Pickett's Charge sends wave of Confederates into the trenches. The unit's commander gives Charlie a repeating rifle and orders him to defend the failing right flank. CSS Tennessee ''' This War Story sees the player become a crewman on the CSS Tennessee- a behemoth of a Casemate Ironclad. Little does the crew know that a fleet of small but deadly Union Monitors are sweeping in through the water, and the CSS Tennessee is the only thing in their path. '''Battle of the Ironclads The CSS Virginia has turned the tide of the war into the Confederate's favor. Daryl is a old and grizzled Union sailor, ready for anything. When he is assigned the position of piloting the Union's counter to the Casemate- the USS Monitor- Daryl is beyond thrilled. With the massive Casemate breaking through a valuable Union blockade, Daryl is ordered by President Lincoln to sail the small but powerful Monitor into the front lines of the Atlantic. The Battle of the Ironclads has begun. Ride of the Bushwhackers (The Old West) This War Story places the player in the shoes of famous outlaw, Jesse James and his career under the Confederates in Lawrence, Kansas. Jesse and his brother Frank grab horses and are accompanied by bushwhackers- guerrilla fighters who set the town on fire and kill civilians. The outlaws sack a Union camp at nighttime and kill everyone around the fires, burning their corpses. Jesse takes a prisoner and tortures him brutally until he gives up location of a whole Union army. Jesse kills the boy-soldier and leads his bushwhackers in a raid on a huge Union encampment. Only Shadows (The Old West) Taking place at night, at Union-held Port Harbor, Confederate-employed Native American scouts are tasked with a stealthy infiltration of the port, told to silently kill the Yankees with bows and slings, so the Confederates can hit the Union head on. On the Frontier (Unnamed Western DLC) ''' Factions * United States of America * Confederate States of America Maps * Gettysburg * Antietam * Atlanta * Rail Line (Virginia) * Richmond * Baker County * Steel against Steel * Vicksburg * Chancellorsville * Fort Jackson * Sacking of New Orleans * Mobile Bay * Bombing of Sumter * Crater * Junction (Monocacy) * The District Classes '''Infantry The Infantry class makes use of muzzle-loading rifles, single shot rifles, and carbines. Medic The Medic class duel-wields sidearms and melee weapons and has access to a wider array of melee weapons. After DLC, they gain access to shotguns. Scout The Scout class makes use of repeating rifles, revolving rifles, and after DLC, weapons of Natives like slings and bows. Sailor The Sailor class is automatically selected when a naval vehicle is spawned in. They can use any sidearm in the game with the exception of duel-wield variants. Calvary The Calvary class is automatically selected when a horse is spawned in. They can use any Carbine in the game. Sniper The Sniper is an Elite Pickup found on maps that either supply a scoped Air Rifle and light armor is provided. = Weapons Infantry * P53 Enfield Factory * P53 Enfield Bayonet * Springfield M1863 Factory * Springfield M1863 Bayonet * Whitworth Rifle Factory * Whitworth Rifle Bayonet * Whitworth Rifle Sniper * Sharps Rifle Factory * Sharps Rifle Bayonet * Sharps Rifle Sporting * Maynard Carbine Factory * Maynard Carbine Bayonet * Maynard Carbine Sawed-Off * Palmer Carbine Factory * Palmer Carbine Marksman * Triplett & Scott Carbine Factory * Triplett & Scott Carbine Extended * M65 Trapdoor Factory (Level 10 Infantry) Medic * Colt Navy Duel Wield * Remington Model 1858 Duel Wield * Model 1 Revolver Duel Wield * Moore Revolver Duel Wield * Lefaucheux Pinfire Duel Wield * Kerr's Revolver Duel Wield * Butterfield Pepperbox Revolver (Equip-able Bayonet) * Volcanic Pocket Pistol Duel Wield * Volcanic Carbine (Level 10 Medic) * 1832 Artillery Gladius * Harpoon * Mameluke Sword * War of 1812 Sword * Revolution Sword * Spiked Club * Cleaver * Colt Revolving Shotgun Factory (Unnamed Misc. DLC) * Colt Revolving Shotgun Bayonet (Unnamed Misc. DLC) * Flintlock Musket (Unnamed Misc. DLC) * Starr Revolver Duel Wield (Unnamed Western DLC) * Colt Paterson Duel Wield (Unnamed Western DLC) Scout * Henry Rifle Factory * Henry Rifle Bayonet * Henry Rifle Marksman * Spencer Repeating Rifle Factory * Spencer Repeating Rifle Sniper * Spencer Repeating Rifle Carbine * Colt Revolign Rifle Factor * Colt Revolving Rifle Bayonet * Colt Revolving Rifle Sniper * Remington M58 Factory * Remington M58 Sniper * Colt Ring Lever Rifle Factory * Colt Ring Lever Rifle Sniper * Browning Harmonica Factory * Browning Harmonica Bayonet * Porter Rifle Factory * Porter Rifle Carbine * Girandoni Air Rifle Sniper (Level 10 Scout) (Silenced) * LeMat Factory (Unnamed Western DLC) * Bow and Arrow (The Old West) Sidearms * Colt Navy Factory * Remington Model 1858 Factory * Model 1 Revolver Factory * Moore Revolver Factory * Lefaucheux Pinfire Factory * Derringer * Dragoon Revolver * LeMat Revolver * Colt Sidehammer * Savage M61 * Kerr's Revolver Factory * Volcanic Pocket Pistol Factory * Colt Paterson Factory (Unnamed Western DLC) * Starr Revolver Factory (Unnamed Western DLC) Melee ''' * Bowie Knife * USMC Officer Sword * Rock * Plank * Fist * Brass Knuckles * Scrap Metal * Cutlass * Prybar * Shovel * Grappling Hook * Axe * Arkansas Toothpick * Bayonet Knife * Pickaxe * Broken Bottle (Misc. DLC) * Tomahawk (The Old West) * Scalping Knife (The Old West) '''Calvary * Saber * Lance (Unnamed Western DLC) Sniper * Elephant Gun Factory Gadgets Infantry * Hale Rocket Launcher * Entrenching Toool * Wood Knuckles (One-time use, three sets, splinters into eyes of soldier) Medic * Field Hospital Whistle * Medical Pouch * Medical Crate Scout * Flare Gun * Mortar * Land Mine Grenades * Ketchum Grenade (Impact Grenade) * Coal Torpedo (Anti-Train Grenade) (Has long-fuse time and is placed on a train or other vehicle) * Dynamite (Heavy Grenade) * Incendiary Grenade Gun Batteries * Field Gun * Revolving Cannon * Gatling Gun * Agar Gun * Artillery Camp (At every objective to call in artillery) Vehicles Naval Vehicles ' * Casemate * Monitor * Frigate * Screw Sloop * Ram * Torpedo Boat * Submarine '''Aerial Vehicles ' * Recon Balloon '''Terrestrial Vehicles * Quarter Horse * War Horse * Armored Train * Transport Train * Treasure Coach Behemoths * Ironclad Fleet * Armored Train Convoy Behemoths act differently in this game than they did in Battlefield 1 and Battlefield: The Second War. Instead of being a unique vehicle, the behemoths are standard vehicles. When one team is losing by a large margin, they are reinforced by a massive number of Ironclads or Trains. Medical System 'Bullet Damage and Crippling ' The medic system is very, very different from other games. First off, when a player is shot in the head or upper chest they will be killed. A headshot will mangle or blow off their head, with much gore. An upper chest shot will mutilate the chest. A shot in the mid chest will do catastrophic damage and if the shot will kill, gore will occur. A lower chest shot does moderate damage but when it kills, there will still be gore. When appendages are hit, they will either be blown off or it will just do damage. A player can survive losing appendages. They will lose use of that appendage, making crawling a possibility or crude reloading, or the loss of reloading. When an appendage is damaged, it does normal bleeding damage. All wounds- except grazes- do bleeding damage. Bleeding damage is a slow, continuous loss of health until bandages are reached. 'Revival ' Other Battlefield games often feature a gadget for Medics that will revive players after they are killed. With the gore, this feature is non-existent. Medics can drop bandages to increase player health, but instead of revival, when a player is killed, Medics can use a gadget that sends them to a field hospital where the killed player plays through a bright but hazy first-person animation where a field surgeon hacks their appendages off- depending on where they where killed- and they spawn right outside the boundary of their Headquarters. To reduce players from just redeploying when they lose appendages, redeployment docks off points from the player's score. DLC * Unnamed Western DLC (New Mexico, Massacre in Kansas, etc.) * Unnamed Misc. DLC (Bull Run, Seven Pines, etc.) * The Old West (American Indian Wars and Native battles) (Slings, bows, port harbor) * Possible Civil War Tank (Unlikely) Category:Battlefield Category:Battlefield Games